crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
October 2017
Thursday Version: v0.128 ;Carnival of Sorrows Year 3! Features: * Updated the Carnival of Sorrows event for year 3: ** Added 5 tier 3 objectives: *** Recruit Chiyome: Earn Master Chiyome's respect by reaching area 500. *** Be A Man: If you can't reach area 600, how will I make a man out of you? *** Best In Show: Reach area 650 while judging exciting animal specimens. *** Fair Food: Even Crusaders get peckish. Reach area 700. *** The Creepiest Carnival: Anything but the clowns! Reach area 750 as they take over the formation. ** Tier 1/2 recruit objectives will automatically be marked as complete if you recruited their Crusaders via missions. ** Objectives for a specific tier will now drop tier specific event chests, which only contain loot for Crusaders unlocked in this event at that tier. ** Free play will continue to drop all-tiers silver and jeweled event chests. ** You can now select the tier of event chest you wish to purchase in the store. All chest tiers (and the all-tiers chests) will award the bonus golden epic if you make a real-money purchase. ** Special enemies in the tier 2 Menagerie event objective will no longer block spawns. ** The Tier 2 objectives now have idol requirements in line with other tier 2 events. Balance Changes: * Each additional tier 2 11th objective now only increases bonus idols by 25% instead of 50% Fixes: * Fixed an issue where the first tier 2 11th objective was unintentionally buffing the Bonus Idols from bosses by 50% * Changelog now displays how many bonus Idols you received from the bonus boss Idol drops. * (PC, Sun Oct 1) Fixed the Unhappy Ending objective not counting boss kills properly. * (Mon Oct 2) Made the gold debuff on Ghostbeard's Revenge apply properly. * (Mobile) Fixed an issue where the number of Idols at reset displayed incorrectly. * Minor text fixes. Keep those typo reports coming! Friday Version: v0.129 ;Carnival of Horrors Weekend Promo Features: * (PC) The swap panel now shows every Crusader in that bench slot ** Thanks to Reddit user dinosaur_foam for this suggestion * (PC) Clicking equipment slots in the swap panel now opens the crafting window, as it does in the bench. Balance Changes: * The Idol multiplier from the “Empowered Crusading” buff now applies to Bonus Idols Fixes: * (PC) Fixed the “Everlasting Sorrow” achievement * (PC) Loading saved formations in “Follow The Breadcrumbs” will no longer reset the witch’s counter. * Added Chiyome to a number of bench-slot-based objectives * Minor text fixes. Friday Version: v0.130 ;More Tier 2 11th Objectives! Features: * Added "Idol Acceleration" buff weekend event * Added Tier 2 11th objectives to the last 4 Campaigns ** These objectives will also count towards your Bonus Idols bonus. * (PC) Idol counts in the Talents screen are now formatted more nicely, and tooltips will always show exact Idol costs. * (PC) Minor changes to Crusader swap panels. ** Only one panel will be open at a time. Opening a new pane closes the current one. ** Panels now close when the escape key is pressed. ** XP and Enchantment Points now show a tooltip on mouseover Fixes: * Known Issue: There is a bug with the extended cooldown from completing the All Dem Recipes mission. * Changed the Ghosts on Unhappy Ending to no longer block monster spawns. * Fixed the issue with the Storm Rider bonus being lowered when refreshing the game. * (PC) Fixed tooltips failing to display when mousing over Karen if you have her legendary collar. * (PC) Fixed a region of the Missions screen not responding to the mouse wheel in browsers. * (Mobile) Master Carny achievement now properly shows if you've earned it. * (Mobile) The achievements for crafting legendary gear now track properly. Thursday Version: v0.131 ;Emo's New Moon Year 3! Features: * Updated the Emo's New Moon event for year 3: ** Added 5 tier 3 objectives: *** Recruit Viktor the Vampire: Make your way to area 500, with a little less blood. *** Bloody Mess: Reach area 600 despite crippling hemophobia. *** Witching Hour: Reach area 650 if you can, dearies! *** Infection: Reach area 700 before quarantine kicks in. *** Full Moon: Reach area 750 while the moon waxes. ** Tier 1/2 recruit objectives will automatically be marked as complete if you recruited their Crusaders via missions. ** Objectives for a specific tier will now drop tier specific event chests, which only contain loot for Crusaders unlocked in this event at that tier. ** Free play will continue to drop all-tiers silver and jeweled event chests. ** You can now select the tier of event chest you wish to purchase in the store. All chest tiers (and the all-tiers chests) will award the bonus golden epic if you make a real-money purchase. Balance Changes: * Increased the odds of getting an Epic items in weighted chests See Also Category:News Archives